Jonas' Revelation
by BCLover6
Summary: This story is kind of like a sequel, I wanted to have a different perspective. I didn't want an elsewhere. Well Jonas is out and about with Gabe, and if I told you more I'd be spoiling it. PG-13 in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Jonas' Revelation  
  
It had been a year now and we had traveled, a long way, eventually we saw more civilizations. Most are secluded; shanty villages; that consisted of mostly escaped men and children from the communities. Now we are staying at one of those very places. Gabe is now 2 years old; he can walk on his own. And he certainly isn't underweight as of now. I am now 14 though I am not very sure. I had forgotten my exact birthdate from the ceremonies. I still had yet to know what the Giver was talking about, about how 'it use to be.' Sure, I had had the memories, but, slowly they had started to slip away until they were faint whispers in my mind. I was pondering these thoughts while sitting around a campfire with the men of my village.  
  
"So Jonas, my boy, how long have you been away from the community?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, about a year and a half," I said remembering the horrid day of my escape.  
  
"Wow how did you get away, you were so young and with the baby?" An aged man asked crinkling his brow eager to learn my story.  
  
This was a tradition in these towns, older men and young men telling their tales of escape. Most of the men were chosen as nurturers and needed to escape the cries of innocent lives being ended. Sometimes people are born with specific morals that can't be erased with pills and thoughts of the greater good of society.  
  
"Well, it was a very, very long journey and Gabe and mine's feet, show the bruises of hardship. I was chosen as a receiver of memory."  
  
"Wow, hot shot." One of the men said.  
  
"Yeah I thought so too. But that all changed, when the floods of memories started. It was slow and steady at first, you know experiencing the pain, and a bit of emotional suffering. Though soon it became harsh and unbearable. The kind of things that would keep you from sleeping at night. The images were so vivid..." I trailed off, a single tear falling from my eye, remembering the times I parted with that forsaken bed.  
  
"So that was it, which was what set you off?" Another man asked. They looked at me in awe.  
  
I'm sure they had experienced pain in their journey, but in the short time I had been with the Giver, I had experienced pain that was unimaginable.  
  
"Pretty much, all the doubt started when I had my first encounter with the stirrings. When they gave me that pill, I felt guilty about erasing things that I had no control over, things that came natural."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember my first stirrings, and that pill was so easy to take; eventually it didn't matter anymore, it was just a thing I did for the rest of my life," Toby, another man around the fire, said in a sad tone, as if he had wished he could reverse it all.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go to my shelter now, I need to sleep."  
  
"Oh Jonas remember we may need to depart." The leader of our clan yelled after me.  
  
Escapees had formed together over the years and appointed a leader then, called themselves a clan. Villages, were departed because of the community pilots. Even though we were long gone from the community, the jets can still travel, far out to find escaped members. Most of the men were from different communities; some I had never even dreamed of were so far away.  
  
When I walked into my shelter, Gabe was asleep in front of the old fashioned television an engineer had found and repaired for him. It was almost prehistoric; strangely enough it picked up images. I was wondering where they came from. My clan had gone out and found prehistoric, cities, with history books, it had some man called Adolf Hitler, and he had a master race. It seemed as if he wanted a community lifestyle of his own. Considering how many people he murdered to preserve his own ideas; this in my opinion seems like the first ideas of community life in the prehistoric times.  
  
"Someday," I whispered to myself wishing to find the source and the reason why I was put on this planet.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Jonas, Jonas wake up we have to run away, quick they are coming."  
  
I woke up instantly and jumped into my clothes. I grabbed everything important to me and ran. For I knew I would never be able to come back to this place again. The green forest floors crackled and flexed under every man's feet. Gabe was ahead and I could hear his cries. A man had scooped him up and they had run ahead. Everything hit me as I ran, but I didn't care; nothing would make me go back to that lifestyle of murder and baby killing.  
  
"Jonas, Jonas this time we have a long way to go, until the next cold dark cave to shield us from the sensors."  
  
"How long," I yelled, breathing hard.  
  
"About 5 to 10 miles."  
  
"Okay."  
  
This was something I was use to, those sensors, came to the villages. Sometimes the others farther away weren't prepared and the men and sometimes women were brought back and probably killed, or should I say released. My clan and others wouldn't ever find peace unless someone or something aided in the destruction of the communities.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running, running was now my fate, I was doomed to a life of temporary comforts. But still, I will not allow my new found spirit to be crushed and broken for the protection and order of others. My chest filtered in the air of freedom, the air of wisdom, and the air of morality. We are lucky that we found a cave. None of the men can withstand running for long.  
  
I had heard of a strange village of free citizens. And the technology they have. I wondered if that was where the TV signals were coming from. We are now huddled in a cold dark cave, and I am shivering. Usually we spent nights in the caves, until the jets were satisfied that there was no life around.  
  
"Hey Jonas," Toby whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The leader of our clan thinks we are less then a hundred miles from the great sanctuary."  
  
My heartbeat quickened I was truly going to live to see the great sanctuary. This place was the first village right before the hidden civilization of the free. This village acted as a gateway that filtered out spies of the communities. I had learned a lot about how the world really work from men who I had stayed with and that have stopped by our village. Spies were special operatives that went around acting as escapees, hitting shanty villages and aiding in bringing back all of the people. Then an idea pops into my head at the very moment. If we get to the hidden civilization, they could help destroy the community's way of life. It wouldn't be an easy battle but it would free trapped souls that couldn't escape the confines of the communities.  
  
"Okay everyone it is time for us to rest now, now lets all huddle together for warmth."  
  
Every man lay in a fetal position and scooted close to his neighbor sharing his warmth. Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I were in the communities. Would it have been better or worse? I wasn't sure but so far I had caring, sharing and comfort. Isn't that what every human being needs to survive? I slowly nodded off, preoccupied on that note. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We all woke up rested and fresh, then we all headed into the cave deeper to find a hidden hot spring in which to bathe in. After everyone got cleaned up we walked out of the cave. Then we continued on with our journey to the great sanctuary.  
  
"Jonas, how does it feel to be apart of a clan that will be brought into the Civilization of the free?" The leader said placing his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It feels great, but I hope the whole world could be like that. I hope by the time Gabe is a man he will be able to choose every aspect of his life."  
  
"Yeah I hope so too." The weathered man said walking ahead. 


	2. New places, new destinations

Chapter 2: The great sanctuary  
  
  
  
We are heading towards the gates to the great sanctuary. It took us all day to get here but we are all happy that we are finally able to rest. The gates were inches away and the leader of our clan was signaling the guards.  
  
"Hey, you have some travelers at your gates."  
  
It took a while then a man walked down the gate to greet us.  
  
"Hi, welcome to the great sanctuary, when you enter this gate we will have to search you for listening devices and cameras so don't be alarmed."  
  
"Okay," The leader yelled back at the man who was at the top of the gate wielding some kind of weapon.  
  
The gate is slowing opening I can hardly wait. I walked with my clan in the gates and through and series of arches. Then we hit the last one, it beeped and they grabbed Toby. I can't believe he was a Listener. Though that would explain the coming of the jets, he was their human tracking device. I guess this goes to show, you can never really trust anyone unless it has been proven that you can.  
  
We are now standing in a building, waiting to be escorted to our sleeping quarters for the night. Most of the travelers that got through here only stayed for a day or two just to rest before they set off for the civilization of the free, up just 100 miles from the gates.  
  
"Hello gentlemen I will be your escort around town let me show you to your quarters," A woman with a crisp white uniform and clipboard chimed.  
  
Now that we have an escort we are going outside to the town to enter the speed train that takes travelers to their buildings according to how long they were going to stay.  
  
"Now gentlemen if you would enter the train we will be heading to your building."  
  
Gabriel was feasting his eyes, upon the shiny metal train with soft plush seating and the luminescent lights on the ceiling.  
  
"What the." I whispered to myself as I saw everything colorless for a second.  
  
I shook my head and my site turned back to normal. Was it possible, was I really starting to get some of the memories back? That could only mean that the Giver was trying to channel me, or contact me in some way, but what was he trying to say.  
  
"We're here, welcome to your home for the night," The woman said as we all stepped off the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jonas, Jonas."  
  
I turn to see who is calling me. The gray haired Giver is facing me with a look of despair.  
  
"What is it Giver, why have you come to me."  
  
"Jonas listen there is great tragedy to come in the communities."  
  
"Why should I care? The murders and hypocrites should experience some real emotions for once."  
  
"No, Jonas listen I am getting something I have never gotten before, I am getting a foresight and there is great pain and suffering for the communities to come. But strangely enough I see you also in these visions. What are you planning Jonas?"  
  
"Nothing Giver, nothing at all." I turn my back and walk into the light.  
  
I awoke up in a cold sweat. My chest heaving to catch extra oxygen with my growing astonishment. How did the Giver know what I am planning and how did he contact me. Gabe was in the bed next to mine sound asleep. What the Giver doesn't know is that I am determined to bring freedom to the world and not just cause great pain. And from now on sleep is the only thing that will defeat me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So everyone how did you sleep," The Leader boomed as we all exited out of rooms, with fresh clothes, haircuts, socks, and new shoes.  
  
"I slept like a rock," One man proclaimed in as we headed to the breakfast hall.  
  
I kept quiet; I just can't keep the memories of who had come to me in the night. I am trying my best to hide my shock. But the puzzled looked on my faced says it all.  
  
"Jonas, why are frowning," Gabe said in his soft childish voice.  
  
"I'm just thinking, that's all," I said my face softening as I saw his light blue eyes staring back at me.  
  
I continued to eat I wasn't sure or not if we were leaving today so I ate my fill.  
  
"Okay guys, we are going to leave today, and they are going to give up all packs of food and extra clothing, so don't worry about eating a lot here."  
  
I watched Gabe for a few minutes then finished my plate. Gabe is growing up just fine. He's pretty tall for his age but such abnormalities are to be celebrated especially coming from the culture I did. Every now and then I would teach Gabe some letters and things like that. I wanted him to be educated. I wanted to at least teach him to read so when he was older he can read about the struggle that got him to freedom. And maybe someday he'll read in a history book how Jonas, wait, I don't have a last name. Well I guess now that I have to think about it, I will call myself Jonas Liberty. I guess it seems to fit what I am about and what I want to accomplish in this life.  
  
I sat there thinking about my plans then walked down to the building where they give you your gear bags. Some of the other guys that had been with us were there also. For some reason I had a bad feeling about Toby; had he figured out my motives. I hope he hadn't it will create a lot challenges along the way.  
  
"Okay Jonas, you are 15 years and you will be caring for another boy of 3 years, am I correct?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
I was astonished I was 15; I didn't even how old I was. Life had all kinds of surprises when you had been lied to most of it.  
  
"Now do you want me to make a pack for you, or do you want me to make two separate packs; one small for the infant to carry and bigger for you to carry?"  
  
"I'd like one pack for me. By the way how did you know how old I am?"  
  
"Well remember when you walked through those arches?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It analyzed your body make-up and concluded that you are 15 years of age."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
I walked down the line and grabbed my pack and walked out of the door where the other men were standing and socializing. I stood there, looking around. This was definitely a change. Me, planning war on a whole society, moving to a totally different way of life; I guess after this there will be no more nomadic lifestyle. What I have learned throughout my life doesn't even compare to what I have learned and felt in these last few years. The Giver better foresee the great pain and horror those so called elders will feel so they won't be so surprised. If I die doing it, I will destroy the communities.  
  
"Okay guys, time to start off, do we have everyone."  
  
Everyone looked around to count. We all yelled out in unison that everyone was accounted for. Then we set off to the last place that we will ever have to go. 


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3: The arrival  
"Well guys this is it, this is the end of our journey," The leader of or clan said as the gate become visible in the horizon.  
  
Gabriel took a swig of his water bottle and tried to catch up with my long strides. Yes indeed this is it, no more worrying about jets, time to set my plan up for freedom. It's time for me to feel like I belong.  
  
"Jonas, where are we going?" Gabe inquired.  
  
"Well Gabe we are going to a place that lets us be free."  
  
"What is free?"  
  
"Well it's, more like a feeling than a thing."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will Gabe, later you will."  
  
I held onto his tiny hand. He was already full of questions now about why we had to travel and what the jets were. It is hard for me to really explain these things to him; there is a very limited understanding between us.  
  
"Well you guys lets take a rest we will be walking for a few more hours, and I'm sure some of you need a nap. So cook your lunches and get some sleep because next time there will be no stopping."  
  
"Are you hungry Gabe, now is the time to eat, because we won't be able to stop for sometime."  
  
"Yeah, but I have to go to the bathroom," Gabe said running towards a nearby bush.  
  
I sat down in the grass next to one of my new friends, Lars. He had taken out some his supplies to cook something.  
  
"Hey Jonas, this is exciting isn't it, I mean like in less then a day we will have a warm bed and a house forever."  
  
"Yeah, finally a stable life; and no more of this," I said pointing over to the crude fire Lars was making to cook.  
  
Lars laughed.  
  
"You are a spoiled one Jonas."  
  
I laughed this time. There was no way I could have even survived this being spoiled. Lars is not really that much older then me. He's 18 and ran because he had broken a rule and refused to be released. But I guess this whole clan thing doesn't really matter anymore, we are so close to our civilization. And lingering in the past will just set me back.  
  
"Hey Jonas, where's your little tagalong, Gabe?" Lars questioned  
  
Lars was right Gabe had been gone for about 20 minutes now.  
  
"I don't know Lars," I replied my brow furrowing.  
  
"I hope the little fellow didn't get lost."  
  
"GABE!" I shouted.  
  
My shout echoed across the green flatlands. I ran over to the bush that he had disappeared behind. I shout again, this time louder. I can feel my eyes burning now. I stand here thinking the worst. Gabriel had been kidnapped.  
  
"But how." I trailed off speaking to someone deep inside myself.  
  
I just stood there going into some strange state. Starting to fold back into my mind, I started to receive visions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
Jonas' knees collapsed beneath him and he lay there shaking. His eyes rolling back, this was a traumatic process. Jonas saw imagines of men in black tunics coming up behind Gabriel and injecting him with some kind of tranquilizer. Gabe goes limp, and the men carry him off, with no sounds, not footprints. Who were these people? Why Gabe? Why Gabe? This was all Jonas could think of; why Gabe?  
  
"Why, Gabe, why-"  
  
"Jonas, Jonas, wake up; wake up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up exhausted and on a bed. There were sensors attached to my chest. Looking around, I tried to piece together the events that had passed.  
  
"Jonas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
A woman in a sterile white outfit on, and steel rimmed glasses walked over to my bed. "So, from what I have heard you just fainted on your way here?"  
  
"Wait, where am I exactly?"  
  
"You are in Shady Falls hospital, in the Great Sanctuary."  
  
"Oh."  
  
This wasn't so bad; even though I didn't get to see our journey into the gates. But no matter I have more important things to think about.  
  
"So Jonas how are you feeling," The doctor said checking my vitals.  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"No pain, no headache?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm.That's strange. Do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
"No not-"  
  
I started to remember now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did they bring a blonde little toddler here when they came in?" I questioned hoping that Gabriel was with the group and safe.  
  
"Uh, no, I didn't see anyone under your age."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I could my face burning as well as my eyes. Where was Gabriel? Who took him, why? I have a pretty good idea about who it was. And if it is who it is then the Giver told someone and they came to stop me by taking Gabriel. They thought they were in danger then, but now, it is strictly personal!  
* * *  
  
Today I am getting out of the hospital. They had to do some tests on me before I could go or do anything. And they told me that I needed to go see the leader. I am going to go do that as soon as I get packed up and ready to go from here. I've just gotten out of the shower, I was wondering what I looked like now. I had never really looked in the mirror; there really was no need to look at my reflection.  
  
I saw my lanky muscular build. My face was covered with scattered amounts of facial hair. My jaw was squared and defined. I had once read that in a prehistoric culture, America, they found that facial structure attractive.  
  
"Vain thoughts," I whispered shaking my head and looking away from the mirror and getting dressed.  
  
I couldn't concern myself with thoughts like that. I had a plan, and it was going to be heard. Things were starting to lie out already, I had an appointment with the leader of the civilization and I would certainly get my point across. 


End file.
